louis_swanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikey Brahs
The Mikey Brahs are a race of small anthropamorphic turtles with ninja masks and weapons. They all have the same voice and live in tribes. Appearances The Mikeys are very small, only being up to the Woodies' knees. They all have the same voices, along with orange ninja masks, green skin, and some have weapons. they have three fingers on each hand and don't wear shoes. Personalities The Brahs all behave and speak like typical teenagers, saying the word Brah, or bro very often. They are entitled, and claim everything they come across as their own. They are hostile to any non-Brahs. Appearances Brah Hunter Episode 1: Big Woody hunts three of them in his TV show. One dies, and one hides in his closet. Brah Hunter Episode 2: Little Woody goes to Antarctica to find them. Big Woody goes back to rescue him. They try to kill the Woodies and bury Homer in the snow. An airstrike killed all but one of them, who holds a funeral for his fallen brothers. Brah Hunter Episode 3: The Brahs invade the pool in the back yard. They try to defend themselves and hide behind the fridge. Brah Hunter Episode 4: Woody goes night huntin' for the brahs. Little did he know, that little woody was captured! Brah Hunter Episode 5: ??????????????????????????????????????? Homer and chef pee pee episode 5 Homer's trip to Mexico: An airport is named after them. Lost revival short: They are mentioned by woody. Individual Mikeys Although the Mikeys all look the same and have the same name, here are each Mikey's names and fan-names. Lime Twins The lime twins are a light lime color, and first appeared in Brah hunter episode 1. One of them was shot by Big Woody and died. Red Mikey Red Mikey is a rare Mikey, as he was the only Mikey with a red mask. He was darker green in color, and was only in a few episodes and never seen again. He appeared in Brah Hunter episode 1 and 4. Realistic Mikey Realistic Mikey was also a rare Mikey, as he only appeared in Brah Hunter episode 2 as the leader of the Yeti Mikey Brahs. He had a staff. Dark Mikey A Mikey in a darker color. He appeared and died in Brah Hunter episode 3. Mini Mikey A very small Mikey, appeared in Brah Hunter episode 3. The only Mikey with an official name. Articulate Mikey A more poseable Mikey. He appeared in Brah Hunter episode 3. Big head Mikey He has a body as small as Mini Mikey's, but has a big head. Appeared in Brah Hunter episode 3. Stuck Mikey A Mikey that got stuck in a soda can holder, and then was put in a cage but escaped. He appeared in Brah Hunter episode 3. Red-Orange Twins Appeared in Brah Hunter episode 3. they plotted against the Woodies. One got Shot by Big Woody and died. Pepsi Mikey Appears in Brah Hunter episode 4. He drinks the other Mikey's Pepsi. Trivia * There seem to be no female Mikey Brahs. * The Mikeys say the word Brah alot. * Dark Mikey came back from the dead, as did the Red-Orange twins. * The Mikeys are both voiced by the original creators. * Their natural habitat varies greatly, living all around the world. * Mini Mikey is the only Mikey to have an official name. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Antagonists